Forever Intrigued
by dntlosemeplz
Summary: Bringing back the wonderful characters of Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse, with all new adventures
1. Preface

-1_**a/n: I do not claim any affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight. R&R please**_

_What's happening?_ My thoughts rang loud and clear in Edwards mind.

He only shook his head from side to side, admitting that he didn't know.

_Alice? _I asked. Looking at her face.

"I can't see anything." I knew what she meant. She wasn't getting any visions. The only time that occurred was when the upcoming event involved ware wolves, and considering Edward broke the treaty, ware wolves in our near future would be a very bad sign.


	2. Chapter 1

-1_**a/n: I do not claim any affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight. R&R please**_

With the wedding and honeymoon behind us, it was time for Edward to hold off his end of the bargain. He was reluctant, I could tell. He didn't want to be the one to damn me for eternity, but he promised that he would if I married him. All other parts of the deal were completed as well.

Edward paid for my education, or at least, I told him that he could once I was well enough to go to college, and I reluctantly agreed to let him buy me a cute little car. He insisted on a shiny new sports car, but I had a different idea in mind.

I got him to buy me a 1965 Volkswagen Beetle, baby blue. He agreed under the assumption that I would let Rosalie fix it up a little and upgrade the engine. I loved my little car, and Rosalie liked the fact that she got to keep my red pick-up truck and use it for parts.

As I drove home from my home with the Cullen's, I thought about what I was going to say to my dad. He knew that I was leaving for college, or at least he thought I was leaving for college, but I had to tell him that Edward and I were leaving a little early.

He couldn't believe that I was turning down Dartmouth for the University of Alaska, but I convinced him that it was better for me.

As far as he knew, Edward and I were moving to Alaska together and going to college, married or not. Little did he know that he would not see me again after tonight, at least not for a very long time. Edward promised me that he would not leave me alone for a single minute during the first year. I was terrified that I would slip. I wanted to be pure, like Rosalie. The beautiful goddess who had never spilled human blood. Edward could understand that. He could tell, through her thoughts, how much pride she held in that simple fact, and he knew that I wanted to feel that way too.

Edward took my hand in his cold, stone grasp, sensing my nervousness. He looked so strange, unnatural, sitting in the passenger seat of my little bug, but I told him that this was something that I needed to drive. I needed the control every once and a while, and after all the time we had spent together, he realized that driving was one of the few ways that I felt in control.

We pulled into my fathers' driveway, all the lights were on and I knew exactly where he was: sitting in the living room watching the basket ball game on our small TV.

"Don't worry," Edwards soothing, quiet voice startled me after the long silence. "He's been thinking about it and he's ready to let you go. Now all you have to do is be ready to say goodbye."

I knew what he was doing. He was gauging my reaction. Trying to see if I could say goodbye to Charlie, and I knew that if I couldn't, he would never let me leave him forever.

With a deep breath, I got out of the car and Edward was instantly by my side, his hand in mine. We walked to the front door in silence, I was really starting to get sick of the lack of talking. Ever since the Wedding, he seemed to have nothing to say to me. He no longer asked me what I was thinking, because I think, instinctively, he knew.

I saw, when I entered the house, that I was right. My father was sitting in front of the TV, screaming and the little players dribbling the ball around. He was so preoccupied with the game that he didn't even notice when Edward and I entered the house.

"Dad?" I whispered. I didn't want my voice to betray how I felt. I knew that it wouldn't take much for my voice to crack. He didn't hear me. "Dad?" I repeated, a little louder.

"Huh?" He turned around. "Oh, Bella! And Edward." He jumped up to give me a hug. It had been three days since I last visited him. "What bring you here?" He looked curious, I hadn't called to tell him I was visiting.

"Uh…Dad? I was thinking that we could go out to dinner tonight?" It was Edwards's idea. He and I would take Charlie out to dinner and explain our plans to leave early so that we can make sure everything was set with the house.

"Sure," he looked from Edward to me, confused. "Let me get my coat." As he walked into the hall, I turned off the TV.

I let Edward drive, so that I could sit in the back seat and think about what I was saying. Within minutes, Edward was pulling into the parking lot of Charlie's favorite restaurant.

I waited 'til we were halfway through our dinner before trying to bring it up. Edward picked at his food, eating little bits here and there when Charlie was looking, but he was so absorbed in his own food to notice much.

"Hey, dad." I started. "You know that college is starting in three weeks, right?"

"Yeah," he eyes me suspiciously.

"Well-"

"You see, Sir, Bella and I were talking about it a few days ago, and thought that it would be a good idea if we left early. You know, to make sure things are settled there before we start our studies. I have friends who live in Denali who are willing to let us stay with them for a week or so, until we find a house." I was grateful when Edward interrupted me. I knew that my voice or my eyes would betray me.

He dropped his fork. It clattered loudly on the plate and the sound echoed through the empty restaurant. "When?" He seemed to stutter, lost for words. "How early are you planning on leaving?"

"First thing in the morning." I answered. I could feel that the question was for me, not Edward.

"Oh." I could tell he was hurt. He knew that he would have to let me go eventually, but he didn't think it would be this soon. I wanted to comfort him, to tell him that I would call and visit as often as I could, but I didn't want to lie to him. I knew that I would not be seeing him again, and I knew that a phone call would happen rarely, it would be too painful for him otherwise. I was going based on the fact that Edward said that I would remember very little of my human life as the years bore on.

We left the restaurant, this time I drove. Edward sat in the back so that I could talk to Charlie. Though there really wasn't much talking going on between my father and me. When we got back to his house, he got out of the car and walked to the door with out a word. Edward silently moved to the driver's seat as I got out and followed my father into the house. I knew that he would try not to listen, to give us a moment of privacy to say our goodbyes.

"I won't see you again after tonight, will I?"

His question caught me off guard. I stared at him, silent, for a minute, unsure of how to answer him.

"That's alright. Thank you for warning me. At least I got a proper goodbye. I love you Isabella. You are my daughter and I will always love you."

I looked away from him, memorizing the patterns in the floor boards. Like my father, I had never really been good at showing emotions or reacting to them. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes, betraying me, as always. I looked up at him and saw that those evil tears were betraying him as well.

"Oh, dad!" I took two steps to close the gap between us and hugged him. For a second, he stood there, unsure of what to do. Then he decided that it he should hug me back and wrapped his arms around me like he was afraid to let his little girl go. The hug brought back the memories of when I was a child, and visited him here in Forks over the summers. Right before I left to go back to mom at the end of the month, he would give me a hug to last all winter. The tears started flowing even harder now and I could tell that he was full on crying too.

"I love you too, dad." I managed when he finally pulled away. He nodded and I knew that was it. I turned to the door and started walking out when I heard him sigh.

"Tell Edward I said 'bye'. I love you, honey."

"Goodbye dad." I said as I stepped through the door for what I knew was the last time.

I wiped my eyes as I made my way to my car. I got in the passenger seat and Edward started the car and backed out the driveway.

He didn't speak the whole way there, which took longer than usual, considering he was driving. He went slowly for my benefit. Knowing I would need the time to compose myself. It was going to be a long night and I needed to make sure that my face gave nothing away when I walked into that house.


	3. Chapter 2

-1_**a/n: I do not claim any affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight. R&R please**_

"Carlisle said it would help." Edward insisted as he tried to put the IV into my arm. Carlisle told Edward that morphine would help reduce the pain that I would feel over the next few days.

"No. Can't I just take a pill? They make painkillers you know. Morphine that can be swallowed?" I hated the thought of needles, though for some reason, the thought of my husband's teeth breaking through my skin didn't bother me one bit.

Edward was extremely prepared, not that it surprised me at all. There was gauze wrap on a table next to the big, beautiful bed, with rubbing alcohol to cover up the scent. There was also a variety of pain killers, ranging from pills to syrups to liquids for the IV. The bed was covered in plastic, and for the life of me, I could not understand why.

He sat, noiselessly on the edge of the bed and I tried to be just as quiet, but failed miserably as the crinkle made my ears hurt. He grinned that one-sided grin that I loved so much.

"It's so the blood doesn't get on the blankets. Imported from Italy, you know." My jaw dropped and he laughed. It was ridiculous that he bought this bed for me. The thing was a California King style, always made up with either gold or burgundy sheets. Every night, when I returned to the room that Edward and I shared, the bed was made with clean sheets. I didn't know who did this, or why. It was completely insane that they thought I needed a bed this big, or clean sheets every night. At my father's house, I don't think I changed the sheets the entire time I stayed in Forks. I had made this thought well known to everyone in the house, though none of them admitted to changing the blankets.

I finally noticed that the big comforter was different. Instead of the usually colors that covered the bed, it was made up in a deep blue. In fact, it was the exact color of the shirt I wore so long ago when Edward told me he liked the color with my skin tone. I could only imagine his thoughts behind this act now.

Edward stood up so quickly that I didn't see him until he swung me up in his arms and brought me to the large, black leather couch. He sat down with me curled hard against his chest. He looked into my eyes and slowly brought his cold, hard lips to mine. He kissed me more passionately than he ever had, and when he pulled away, I could see the cold, dead, glare in his eyes. He was preparing himself for what he knew would be extremely difficult.

"You know, you might not smell the same to me after this is over with." He said with a sigh. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him again. With another sigh, he took my hand in his own. "And you will never feel this warm to me." He placed my hand against his lips and held it there. For a minute, I thought he might back down for good this time.

"Does that mean you won't love me at much?" I whispered, pulling my hand free and wrapping my arms around his neck. Looking into his golden eyes, I could see the pain that he was trying to hide from me. This would be much more difficult that I thought.

"No. I will always love you, Bella. With all of my heart." With this, his long fingers found the charm bracelet around my left wrist, he pinched the diamond heart lightly between the tips of his fingers. "It will be difficult at first, to get used to it…to you, but I will become accustomed to your new scent. I don't even know if your scent will change. I just said it might."

Looking into those ageless eyes, I could see that he was in more pain now than he was that first day that I met him, sitting next to him in Biology, clenching the thirst that threatened to take over.

"I'm ready." I told him, hoping that it would be better to get it over with. He held me closer and kissed me again, then walked me over to the bed where he laid me down in the center of the bed, crinkling the plastic lining under my body.

"I will remove the plastic in a little while. I want you to be as comfortable as possible, and smelling your own blood on the blankets won't help you or me."

He kissed me gently while he stuck the IV needle into my arm. "It's really best for you, sweetheart. I don't want you to be in any pain." He said quietly when I cringed and glared at him.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear as he injected the clear liquid into the tube. "Close your eyes."

I knew I didn't have long to say anything. I reached my other hand around to find his. When I did, I replied, "I love you too. Forever." As I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard his soft chuckle.

It was the best sound in the world to fall asleep to.


	4. Chapter 3

-1_**a/n: I do not claim any affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight. R&R please**_

I woke up to a dull burning at the base of my neck. It wasn't like the burning pain I felt when James attacked me, it was more like there was a fire in the area, and I was standing just a little too close. I shifted around and realized that I was laying under the big blue comforter.

"You were cold." Edward was suddenly at my side, sliding his body under the blanket and holding me close. "I took the IV out, it really seemed to bother you in your sleep. But you will have to take something else soon."

I had nothing to say at the moment, so I just wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself close. His body didn't seem as cold as it usually did. My fingers found their way to the buttons on his shirt and I started to undo them. Realizing what I wanted, Edward quickly finished and removed his shirt. I pressed my body against his cold, hard chest, wanting nothing more than to never let go.

Looking at his face, I could see that the beautiful golden eyes had a small ring of crimson around them. It scared me to look at the pain in his perfect face.

"Your eyes…" My voice sounded foreign to me, higher. It seemed to ring in the room.

"You have no idea how difficult it was to stop. It was even worse than James."

"Why is that?" Again, I was startled by the sounds that were coming out of my mouth.

"Because your blood was pure and clean. It tasted vial, awful with _his_ poison in your system. But it was just you. I very nearly killed you…" His voice trailed off.

I couldn't think of a response. I could only manage one word. "How..?"

Then I realized that it wasn't only us in the room. "Did you think I would really let him do this on his own?" The voice was so clear, it chimed through the room, vibrating off the walls. For a second, it hurt my ears. Then, the goddess stood up and walked to the couch.

"Rosalie came in just in time. She pulled me away and bandaged you up, covering up the smell. She saved you."

I was completely lost for words. She had always been against me becoming one of them. She had only recently started talking to me, though I could still tell that she held a little bit of resentment towards me.

"Thank you." I muttered as she started for the door.

She turned and looked me dead in the eyes, her stare piercing through me. "I still don't believe in your choice. I just couldn't let him kill you. He is my brother, you know." And she swiftly walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

I winced in pain as I turned my head to face Edward again. My hands instinctively found the bandages on my neck. They were thick, obviously layered as time went on.

"Medicine time." He reached over to the table and grabbed one of the many pill bottles without even reading the label. He removed two pills from the bottle and gave me a glass of water. I didn't want to take it, but I knew what I would feel if I didn't.

I almost spit the water out as soon as it hit my tongue. It tasted different, unpleasant. Reluctantly, I swallowed the pills and closed my eyes.

It seemed like only seconds ticked by when I heard the frantic voice of my angel.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Help now!" I wanted so desperately to calm the angel down. To tell him that everything would be alright, but I couldn't seem to find my voice. I tried to take a breath but my lungs felt heavy. I couldn't talk, I couldn't breath. I couldn't even open my eyes. What was happening to me? Where did all this pain come from?

Then I felt cold, hard hands on my wrist. Then those same hands were pulling at my shirt and I felt an ice cold circle over my heart.

"Her heart has slowed dramatically. At this rate, she will die before the process is finished." I heard Edwards sharp intake at Carlisle's words.

"What can I do?" He sounded so far away. I wanted to tell him that I was here, that I was ok, but I couldn't get any air. My entire body burned.

"I'm afraid that you will need to bite her a few more times. She shouldn't have any more pain medication. I didn't think that it would have this effect on her."

I was screaming inside my head. My body was on fire and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Bella? Bella!" His voice was frantic in my ear. "Bella, listen to me. This is going to hurt. Please, Bella, I'm so sorry. I love you." Angels should never sound so upset.

It was then that I felt his lips against my chest, and the burning pain increased. Then he was at my wrist, and my hand. I could feel him moving all along my body, and with each pause, the pain seared through my body worse than before.

I must have found my voice, because suddenly the room was filled with screams so loud that I felt Edward flinch.

Slowly, I was able to breath, and I felt the cold arms wrap themselves around me, as if holding me together.

"It won't be long now, I promise."

"I love you." My voice sounded hoarse.

"I love you, too." He whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and could only see black. He had me pressed against his chest so tightly that I was staring at his chest. I wiggled a little and he released his hold. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were strained, tired. The red was gone, but they were quickly becoming solid onyx. The bruises under his eyes growing darker and darker as I watched. He let go of me completely and I tried to sit up. He helped me into a position where I could look around.

I looked down at my body, my shirt torn open. There were ghost white crescent marks all over my body. I ran my fingers along the scars and flinched when they froze my finger tips. I realized that the rest of my body was so cold that I was shaking. My muscles were convulsing from the shivers.

Edward pulled me back under the blankets with him and held me close as I drifted into sleep once more.


	5. Chapter 4

-1_**a/n: I do not claim any affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight. R&R please**_

**Edward's POV**

I could hear Bella's heart slowing, stopping, but it was too soon for the transformation to be over, I knew that for sure.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. The sound rumbling deep in my chest. "Carlisle! Help now!"

I fought to hold back the growl threatening to erupt. Carlisle stormed through the door, his face unreadable, he was already in doctor mode. As he walked to the bed, I saw Alice standing in the doorway, panic on her face.

I slipped into her mind for a second, knowing she had seen something about Bella.

My greatest fears were confirmed in an instant.

_Remember, peoples futures change. He could save her._

The thought of her vision made the growl so loud in my throat that Jasper came running in, muscles tensed.

Then I heard her moan. Looking at the love of my life, I felt instant regret. _What have I done?_

Her eyes fluttered open, but they were empty. Her short, pained breaths even hurt me to watch.

"Bella? Bella, honey. Can you hear me?" Carlisle's voice broke through the monstrous sound escaping my throat.

Bella squirmed a bit in discomfort and fell oddly still. I could no longer hear her heart or her breath.

Carlisle spoke, and I knew he was speaking to me, but I couldn't seem to hear his words. I felt Jasper's wave of calm wash over me and I shot him alook that I knew would haunt him. The wave faded and disappeared as soon as it had come.

"What can I do?" My voice sounded hoarse. I brushed a stray strand of hair out of my beloveds cold face.

Carlisle looks and me, serious pain in his eyes. He told me that I needed to bite her more, and I blocked out the rest.

Carlisle stood up and everyone left the room, but before my father closed the door, he turned to face me.

_Edward._ My head instinctively snapped up to meet his concerned gaze. _It's the only way, but it's sure to work._

I nodded grimly as the door snapped shut. The sound echoes through my bedroom.

I looked at Bella, her heart was barely beating, I almost considered letting her die peacefully.

Almost. "Edward." She muttered. Though I knew she was unconscious, my heart tore at the sound of her weak voice.

"Bella? Bella!" My voice sounded frantic, panicked like it was that day I found her half dead I the ballet studio. "Bella, listen to me. This is going to hurt. Please, Bella, I'm so sorry. I love you."

My body went rigid as I found the veins near her skin and sank my teeth into her soft, cold flesh.

Her screams pierces through every inch of my body. I couldn't take it.

As her body wretched around, I did the only thing I could think of. I laid down next to my love and held her still.

She pushed against my arms with all her might, which, to my relief was getting stronger.

She took a sharp intake of breath and became very still.

"It won't be long now, I promise." I tried to sound sincere.

"I love you." Her voice broke through and I couldn't hold back the dry sobs.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 5

-1_**a/n: I do not claim any affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight. R&R please**_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up shivering. I looked at the clock next to the table, the bright red lights burned my eyes. It read 8:17. I looked out the wall size window and realized that it must be night.

I looked around, trying to find Edward, but I couldn't see him.

"Edward?" I asked frantically into the darkness. I sat up too quickly and my head spun.

My lets and arms burned, but I stood up and walked across the room to the light switch.

I knew, before I clicked on the light, that I was alone in Edwards cream colored bedroom.

"Edward!" I cried as I stumbled into the hall. [i _Where was everybody?_[/i I made my way to the stairs and nearly fell when the pain in my legs shot up my spin.

Clumsily, I made my way across the second floor hallway. I couldn't hear anyone in any of the rooms. When I got to the top of the grand spiral staircase, I heard quiet murmers from the living room.

They seemed to be arguing. Edward and Rosalie, from the sounds of it.

I walked halfway down the stairs unnoticed and stood there, listening.

"I've told you how I feel about all this," Rosalie exclaimed pointedly. "I told you it was a bad idea."

"You dragged me down here for this?" Edward's voice sounded stressed. It hurt just to listen.

"Well, you wont let us in that room of yours. You wont listen to our thoughts or our voices. How the hell else did you expect us to talk to you?"

"Us? Us! I only hear you Rosalie. You're the only one who doesn't want her here!" Edward spat each word at her, making her inch away from him. Rosalie knew as well as anyone how Edwards temper can get.

She looked around at her other siblings and her husband for support, but found non.

"Eh-hem." Alice mocked clearing her throat. Everyone looked at her pixie face. "We have company." She said, nodding towards my hiding place on the stairs.

Suddenly, four pairs of vampire eyes were staring at me, wide with shock.

"Bella, honey?" Edward was suddenly at my side, lifting me into his cold, strong arms.

I didn't realize how much my legs here burning in protest until he lifted them off the ground.

"Honey, you shouldn't be up. Come on." His soft voice was stern as he carried me back up the stairs. He turned to give Rosalie one last glance, then turned his face to me.

I stared into his pained, onyx eyes.

"You haven't fed." It was more of a statement than a question.

He didn't say anything, he only looked deeper into my own eyes.

When he put me back on the bed, he simply sat on the edge staring at the wall, sighing.

After a while, it drove me insane. Sensing my frustration, he turned his body toward me. The light in the room was still on, so I studied the contours of his face as I asked him what he was thinking about.

"She's so pig-headed!" He shouted. I winced at the sound and he looked at me apologetically. Then he continued in a softer tone. "One minute, she saves you from me, and the next…" His voice trailed off and I didn't ask him to finish.

I had heard enough of the conversation to know what had upset him.

I held out my arms, and like a child, he curled into the comfort of my embrace.

_Unusual_ I thought. _Usually he's the one comforting me._

He looked at me with intense curiosity. "Did you say something?"

"No" I said, confused.

"I distinctly heard you say something about 'comforting me.'" He said it with the same tone that I had inside my head.

I looked at him for a moment. "Edward, I didn't _say_ it, I _thought_ it."


	7. Chapter 6

-1_**a/n: I do not claim any affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight. R&R please**_

Edward stared at me with disbelief. His onyx eyes wide. He was concentrating on what I had just said.

"You…heard my thoughts?"

"More like just that one thought. Try again. Focus on one thing in your mind."

[i_I love you_[/i I said in my head.

Edward looked at me for a moment, then pressed his cold lips to my forehead, causing me to forget about the burning pain coursing through my body. "I love you, too." He whispered in my ear.

This time I was the one who stared at him, eyes shocked.

"Let's try something else." He was trying to hide the excitement in his voice. When I stared at him silently, he continued. "Don't focus on one thought, just let your mind wander."

I did as he said as he concentrated on my face.

"Nothing?" I guessed when he looked away, frustrated.

"Nope."

"So…" I concluded. "Its only when I really think about something?"

"I guess." He closed his eyes, laying his head down slowly on the pillow.

"But why now?" I sounded excited. To excited. All this time, I had been the one exception to his power, it had been one of the things that made him so curious about me.

"No clue. The only thing I can think of is that you're becoming like me. Your mind might be opening up more. But I'm really not sure…"

His voice trailed off as I ran my fingers back and forth through his soft, amber hair.

We laid on his bed in silence for a long time, listening to the quiet night.

Edward ran his cold fingers up and down my arms, cooling the fading burning sensation.

It must have been close to the end. I had spent most of the time unconscious, so I had no concept of what day it was.

"It's Sunday." Edward answered my thoughts cooly, as though he could read them all along. "Just a few more hours and all the pain will be gone, I promise." He really sounded like he regretted being able to say that.

Edward shifted his body so my head was laying on his cold, marble chest. He put his face in my hair and inhaled deeply.

"You still smell amazing." I could hear the contagous smile in his voice and felt my lips turn up and the edges.

"Well, that's good." I wish I could have come up with something better than that.

I closed my eyes and let all thoughts of Edward take over.


	8. Chapter 7

-1_**a/n: I do not claim any affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight. R&R please**_

"Bella?" His soft, angelic voice was in my ear. "Wake up, Bella."

I opened my eyes to see the orange-pink tint of the sun rise. I looked at Edward and saw the first rays of sun light sparkling diamonds off his skin. I reached my hand up to touch his glimmering chest and saw, for the first time in my life, my own skin sparking in the light.

Edward let out a soft chuckle as my face lit up with realization. The transformation was complete. I was a vampire, like my lovely Edward. There was no way I could ever be compared to him, to his beauty or grace, but I knew that I was at least somewhat like him now.

Before I got too caught up in looking at my marvelous skin, I looked at Edwards face, a pure statue, beautiful in every way. I kept my eyes open, staring at his dark, bruised eyes, as I brought my face closer to his and kissed him. I realized that his lips no longer felt solid and cold, but soft and warm, and I wondered what it felt like to him.

I let my eyes close and he took over. Pushing me back, he kissed me for what seemed like hours, though it couldn't have been more than minutes. "I guess I won't have to be so careful now, will I?" He laughed in my ear.

Before I could answer, there was a knock at the door. I sat up quickly, while Edward continued to lay back, in all his god-like wonder.

"Come in, Alice." He said before she could announce herself.

The beautiful little pixie vampire danced her way into the room and sat at the end of the bed, facing us. I realized that, to this day, I had never seen her in the sun, or any other Cullen's for that matter. She looked like a fairy. While Edwards skin gave of rainbows of light, Alice's looked like she was on fire. Her skin gave off bright red and orange beams of light, as though there were an actual fire within her, poking through holes.

Before I could ask her why she looked different, she started talking to Edward. "So big brother. What's on the agenda for today?"

[i_Wonderful. She ruined what could have been the best moment of my life to know what we were doing today?_[/i I laughed to myself.

Edwards head snapped towards me and Alice looked at me with genuine pain in her eyes.

"You did it again." Edward said. I figured he heard me, but it didn't explain why Alice was looking at me that way.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have come at a better time for you. But you don't have to voice your opinions so rudely!" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Alice, I didn't say anything. I'm sorry."

"But I heard you…"

"You heard her thoughts…" Edward started. "Wait, you heard [i_her_[/i thoughts?"

"It didn't sound like a thought," Alice pouted.

"Alice, I was kidding!" Then I turned to Edward. "How can she hear my thoughts, Edward? Edward?" His face was frozen, he looked like he was in indescribable pain.

"Edward?" Alice and I said, simultaneously. He still didn't show any sign of recognition, just extreme pain.

"Edward! Edward! What is it?" I started screaming, surprised at how loud my voice was. I grabbed his shoulders and shook them, hard. After a minute, he snapped out of what ever trance he was in and looked, first at Alice, then at me.

His face became void of all expression as he stood up and took my by the hand, trying to drag me out of the bed. I refused to move, and now I had enough strength to fight against him.

He turned to look at me and smile my favorite smile, but it wasn't right. Something was missing. "Come on, honey. You have to feed. You must me ravenous." He looked like nothing had happened. Alice and I stared at him, I unmoving.

"Edward." It was Alice's voice that broke through the silence. "Don't."

"Don't what?" I was frantic. They were having a conversation with each other, cheating and using their powers so that I wouldn't know what was going on.

_Edward Cullen! _I demanded in my head. He looked at me, quizzical.

"Yes, my love?" He grinned

_Tell me what the hell is going on. Right Now!_ I screamed. He looked taken aback and I knew that I sounded just as forceful as I had wanted.

Alice looked at me. "What are you two doing?" I realized that I had my hands balled into tight fists, the skin pulled almost translucent over my knuckles. I was staring at Edward intensely and he was staring back. "What are you talking about?"

Then it occurred to me that she hadn't heard the comment that I made to Edward. She had only heard his response. Edward must have known this as well because he was smiling even wider.

"I think you have a special ability, Bella."

"What?" Alice and I asked at the same time. It was good that I was not the only one who was confused.


	9. Chapter 8

-1_**a/n: I do not claim any affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight. R&R please**_

"You can talk to people in their minds. Like telepathy. If you control it, it seems that you can talk to just one person, or you can send thoughts to more than one person. I couldn't read your mind, Bella, you were talking to me."

"You…I…What?" I can say that I was thoroughly confused.

"Hmm…" He thought for a moment, though entirely for effect, he knew exactly what he was going to say. "Let's try something different. Alice?" She looked up. "Tell Bella something. But not out loud. Say it in your head. And Bella," He faced me and spoke with a softer tone. "Concentrate on Alice's voice. See if you can hear what she is trying to tell you."

I did as Edward said, and Alice looked as though she was trying too.

_Bella? _Her voice rang loud and clear in my head. _Can you hear me?_

I nodded yes and Edward took me in his arms and hugged me tight. If I were still human, my bones would surely have been crushed. Edward had been listening to Alice's thoughts and saw my reaction.

A power. Now I really felt like a vampire, and a special one, at that.

"Why do you think I can talk to people in their mind? I thought you said that your abilities came from traits you carried in your human life."

"I don't know. Let's go talk to Carlisle." Edward was still standing. Eagerly he took my hand and Alice's and led us out of the room. I pouted to myself at the thought of leaving the sun lit room.

Edward was bouncing as he led the way to Carlisle's office. "Come in." His soft voice rand clear before Edward even knocked.

With my heightened senses, Carlisle's voice was even more beautiful. I couldn't even imagine how he, or his office would look.

We stepped into the room and it was dark. The thick curtain on the window was closed and there was a small lamp on the desk where Carlisle was sitting. I knew that his eye sight was perfect and that he would be able to do his work in complete darkness if necessary.

Carlisle set down his book and stood up as we walked toward him. The three of us sat on the leather couch, Edward in the middle, and Carlisle returned to his chair.

"How are you doing, Bella?" He asked me.

I looked at Edward and he squeezed my hand. _I'm doing fine, Carlisle. Thank you._ I smiled at the look of utter shock on his face. He heard my voice, loud and clear, but did not see my lips move at all.

Edward chuckled at, what I would assume would be, Carlisle's thoughts. "Why don't you share that with her?"

"Congratulations, Bella." Carlisle's smile was tight. "Welcome to the family, again."

My eyes teared up, though there was no way that I could actually cry. I knew he meant it, he really was welcoming me, not only to his family, but to my new life.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"So," he began. "What's this new ability of yours?"

"That's why we're here, actually."

"I figured as much."

Edward stood up and walked to the edge of the desk. Alice stiffened next to me. "She can read thoughts directed towards her, things others, well, at least vampires, want her to hear. We haven't been able to test it past ourselves, obviously." He paused for a moment, toying with a stapler on the end of the desk. "She can also send out her own thoughts to people, though that seems to be an ability that needs to be perfected. "

"Ok, so it seems that you have it all figured out. So what question do you have for me?"

"Why do I have this power?" I interrupted Edward. As far as I was concerned, I was perfectly capable for speaking for myself. "Edward told me that you get your power based on something from your human life, but I can promise you that I never could communicate without speaking to others."

"Well, Bella, I don't know if you remember, but your mind doesn't work like everyone else's." I remembered all too well. For some reason that we never really could figure out, I was immune to Edward's mind-reading abilities, and, the few times that I came in contact with Jane from the Volturi, I was also immune to her ability to put the thought of pain in a persons head. We had discovered that it had to do with me, mentally, because Alice and Jasper could work their magic on me when ever they wanted. That was how Alice knew that I was going to be one of them someday.

"Yes." I muttered.

"So, you're trying to tell me that Bella's mind is screwed up, so she ended up with a power completely randomly? Why not just have no power at all?" Edward asked.

"I must admit, it is odd." Carlisle thought about it for a minute. "But it's the only thing I can think of. Maybe it had the opposite effect on her."

I sat there in silence, listening to the men talk and wondering how long it would take for them to realize that Alice and I were still in the room. Hearing my thoughts, Edward looked at me, his dark eyes filled with love, and I sensed a little bit of sadness hidden in there as well. He was trying, I could tell, to get used to the fact that things would be different now.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for all your help. I'm sorry to have to leave so abruptly, but I'm afraid Bella does need to feed soon or something bad might happen."

"Certainly." Carlisle said. "Where will you be going?"

"I was thinking of taking her up into Canada. I want to get her as far away from town as possible for this." He looked at me quickly, then looked away. "Who knows how she will react to the smell of blood." His voice dropped so low that even with my new hearing, I had to struggle to hear what he said. "I don't want her to do something she would regret."


	10. Chapter 9

-1_**a/n: I do not claim any affiliation with Stephenie Meyer or Twilight. R&R please**_

Alice decided to forgive me for my comment, but I had to agree to be her personal, life size Barbie before we left. I didn't really see any reason for it, we weren't going anywhere special. Certainly not anywhere that I would be seen by human eyes. It would be weeks, months maybe before I saw a human face again.

Once in her bedroom, Alice ran to her closet. I sat down, reluctantly, on the pink leather arm chair in the center of her room. Her room was very bright. The walls were painted bright yellow, her curtains were purple. I assumed that all the brightness was due to her dark past. Alice couldn't remember anything about her human life, only that it was very dark. The purple curtains were pulled back to reveal a large window overlooking the river. The sun was still high and bright in the sky, and her room seemed to sparkle like her skin.

I would have to ask her how to do that, seeing as how Edward and I would be sharing a room now.

She returned with a collection of clothing items, some of which looked way to formal for a hunting trip. I didn't know exactly what was entailed in this sort of exhibition, but I knew that I should stay away from dresses.

"Uh, Alice?" I asked as she held up a beautiful, floor length midnight blue backless dress.

"Yes?" She looked at me, not really listening, distracted by the selection of outfits.

"Shouldn't we pick out something a little less…formal? I mean, is this sort of activity a suit-and-tie type of thing?"

"No, but I want to have my fun." She pouted. "You promised!" How could I say no to that? She looked so beautiful and loving.

"How about you dress me for this occasion, then as soon as Edward and I get back, you can do what ever you want." I saw her face light up instantly and suddenly regretted thought about what I had just said. What was I getting myself into?

"Alright. Come with me." She lead me into her monstrous-sized bathroom, it was seriously bigger than my bedroom at home. I knew I had let that thought slip through the barrier that I was trying to build when Alice's grin became so wide, it nearly overtook her entire beautiful face.

I looked in the mirror and jumped back. I didn't recognize myself. I looked like a stranger, an exotic, beautiful stranger. My face was never really prone to acne, but I did get the occasional blemish. But now my face was clear and pale. I had dark circles under my eyes, which I now noticed were no longer brown. They were dark, pitch black. Slowly, I brought my hands to my face, tracing the features. My eyes were still big, and I assumed that the shape had not changed from what they were in my human life, but they still looked foreign to me.

My cheeks were thinner, sallower, but it didn't look unhealthy, more natural than anything. The only thing that didn't seem…perfect, if I dared to think the word, was my hair. It was a tangled mess, I'm assuming from three days of tossing and turning in Edward's bed.

Alice started tugging at my clothes, and it was then that I realized what I was wearing. I had on an oversized tee shirt and sweat pants. _When had these been put on me? And who,_ I wondered, _had been the one to change me?_

Alice giggled. She had obviously heard my questions.

_Edward changed you._ She thought back. _You really think he would let you spend three days in the same clothes? You think I would let that happen? Ew. _Her tone was filled with disgust. I couldn't see how that thought was so bad. It's not like I was sweating, in fact, it was the opposite, I was freezing to the core.

"How many times did he change my clothes?" I wondered out loud. I didn't really expect Alice to answer, but she did anyway.

"Everyday. Twice a day. You didn't even stir." She giggled again.

Everyday? I thought. Ridiculous. How did I not notice? Was I that out of it? "How many days did I go on the medicine?"

"Two. Then there was…some complications."

"I know." I said, glumly.

"But…Carlisle said you were completely unconscious. You weren't?"

"I felt like I should have been. Like…" I struggled for the words. "I could feel everything and hear everything. I tried to talk, then scream, but nothing worked." I paused. "I couldn't even breath."

"Oh." She looked upset. "I'm so sorry, Bella. We all thought that you were completely out."

"This will upset Edward, won't it?"

"Very much so, but I'm afraid that I can't keep it from him." She put her long, slender index finger to the side of her head.

"Well, let's get this over with." I grunted.

After Alice settled on a black shirt and a tight pair of jeans that I found entirely unnecessary, she started on my hair. About half way through curling all my thick, dark hair, my stomach made an embarrassingly loud rumble. Alice looked at my reflection in the mirror and laughed, I couldn't help but to giggle a little myself.

She finished quickly and as soon as she released me from her clutches, Edward was at my side. Looking at our reflection, I finally felt like I belonged at his side. For the first time since I met him, we were equal. Well, almost. There was no way I could ever compare to his beauty, but at least we were playing the same game now.

Not that I would ever want to compete with his perfect face. His wonderful, chiseled features. The sharp edges of his chin and nose, the perfect sculpture of his cheeks. The smooth contours of his jaw, leading softly into the lobes of his ears. And his eyes, those beautiful, dark orbs that, no matter how hungry he was, would radiate light from behind them, like there was a light bulb in his head.

My thoughts were brought back to reality by another loud growl from my stomach. I looked at Edward, if I could blush, my cheeks would have been bright red. He chuckled and lead me out of Alice's room and to his car.


End file.
